


Whiteout

by meriwrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom!Technoblade, Dream Smp, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Petplay, Smut, idk how to tag lol, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meriwrites/pseuds/meriwrites
Summary: Niki visits Technoblade unexpectedly to change his mind about blowing up L'Manberg, but how does one convince a stubborn man like him?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 286





	Whiteout

**Author's Note:**

> This is so rushed, I am sorry lol.

On the endless plains of snow and ice suddenly appeared a little cloud of grey smoke. It went up and vanished in thick morning fog like a ghost, signalling that something in this cold, dead biome, was still alive.

Niki tried to hide her body under thick coat, shivering under pressure of icy wind that was coming from the north. After endless hours of crawling through snow, she finally felt a little burst of happiness in her chest, knowing that she’s very close to Technoblade’s little hut.

Owner of the house just got there after a long hunt, snow falling of his broad shoulders as he stepped inside. He grabbed a few logs and threw them into fireplace to warm his hut up, daydreaming while looking at the dancing flames, not even noticing the silent knock on his doors.

“Techno?” 

He recognized the voice instantly, rushing to open the doors to let the girl on the other side in. They usually visited each other on some random place where no one could catch them, giving each other the coordinates through little papers hidden on various places, keeping this little affair of theirs fun. But this was unplanned and they both agreed on not fucking in their homes, preventing themselves from being caught. Why was she here?

“Hey… what are you doing here?” he asked her, feeling that something about that expression on her face was off. 

She closed the doors behind her and quickly turned back to him. “You need to stop this.”

“Stop what?” he genuinely knew nothing about what drove her to come here. 

“You know what,” she frowned at him. “I saw the bunker, I saw the wither heads. Don’t tell me you are going to blow up L’Manberg again.”

Techno tried to visibly hide his smile. “Oh I am not planning anything, it’s just a hobby of mine.”

“Drawing is a hobby, beekeeping is a hobby, hoarding wither skulls in secret bunker and not telling anyone is not a damn hobby.”

“I just wanna make sure that I am well prepared in case some egomaniac will try to play god again.” He turned to his stove. “Want some tea?”

It was chilling how nonchalantly he was talking about this, it made Niki furious. Him talking about how he has the most dangerous weapon on the whole server just sitting in the cave while talking about what tea he has was something that made her blood boil.

“I think that you are just describing yourself.” Her softness slowly disappeared. “You talk about others being tyrants while everyone else is terrified of you, if you wanted to, you could just take the skulls and go destroy L’Manberg again.”

“You see,” he handed her a chamomile tea in little pink cup. “The difference between egomaniacs and me is the “if you wanted to.” He sipped from his own cup, watching Niki as she angrily put hers away.

“I am not going to let you blow up L’Manberg.” She deepened her voice, trying to sound as dominant as possible. “Not after we finally fixed it and made it better.”

“I am not really sure about what you mean by WE.” He mocked her voice, tired of thinking of excuses when she clearly knew what he was planning. “I blew it up once and I can do it again.”

“You wouldn’t.” she basically hissed, looking straight into his eyes. 

“Oh I would.” He smiled at her, enjoying provoking her way too much. “I will blow up everyone’s houses up, slaughter everything that’s alive in the great city of L’Manberg if it means that no other dictator will arise again.”

She clenched her fists like she was hyping herself up to punch that stupid, sadistic smile off his face, not even worried about the consequences. Niki knew that even if she actually punched him, he would never touch her like this, unless she wanted to. He was a giant and he could barely feel her fragile fists through his thick skin. It annoyed her so fucking much.

“I hate you so much.” She growled at him, angrily putting on her coat. 

“Wait wait, what are you doing?” he suddenly snapped out of his little performance. 

“Away from you.” She simply said as she put on her hat and scarf, watching the emotions in her lover’s face mix which gave her an idea. “I don’t wanna see you ever again.”

The way his face went pale was almost alarming. It contrasted beautifully with his pink hair, making him look like something inside him broke and he was fitting for his dear life.

“N-Niki wait, no-“ he switched his attitude very quickly. “Don’t go.”

“Why no?” she made a step towards the exit. “It seems like I can’t talk the great Technoblade out of this, so why should I bother staying here?”

She could practically see him shrink in front of her, swallowing the pride like a good boy he after all was.

“I… I just don’t want you to go..” he tried to not look into her eyes. She smiled.

“Any why no, darling?”

“…I would miss you.”

Niki just chuckled, grabbing him by a collar and pulling him down so she could look directly into his red eyes. “Aren’t you cute when you are needy?”

He looked absolutely bewildered, seeing the power fall into her hands was something he never experienced before. All the nights they spent together he was the one in charge, he was the one who made her scream and whine his name as she made marks on his back from burying her nails into his skin. She was his princess and he never thought that he would enjoy being handled like a little bitch.

Techno gulped, feeling his own body betraying him as he felt something press against the fabric of his pants, which obviously didn’t go unnoticed by Niki herself.

“…oh.” She was visibly surprised by how fast his body reacted to her words. “I was just joking, you actually like this?”

He knew that he couldn’t hide this. His eyes were pleading, his cock hard and his knees were getting weak just by thinking about getting dominated by her. He swallowed and put the hand she had on his collar on his neck, too ashamed of himself to look her in the eyes. The shock that paralyzed Niki’s body was getting quickly replaced by amusement, little devilish spark mirroring in her eyes.

“Kneel for me.”

He did as he was told, allowing his body to finally give in and get on his knees, still tall enough to rest his head on Niki’s chest. She smiled at him as she put her other hand through his pink hair, grabbing him and yanking his head back to expose his scarred neck.

“Do you have a leash here darling?”

He just nodded, pointing to the chest in corner of the room. Niki took one out, pulling it over Techno’s head and tugging on it as she sat down to make sure it’s tight enough, making pinkette whine. The sound he just made took her by surprise, hearing such a burly, giant man whimper under her was a divine feeling. She wanted more.

She tugged on the leash more, making him gasp for air as he fell into her lap, looking like a lonely, scary wolf that just got tamed, growling silently as he felt his dignity disappear. Niki looked at him from above, devilish little grin appearing on her face as she pressed her foot into his groin, feeling him get even harder than before as he silently whimpered, his crown falling off his head.

Niki quickly grabbed it, still looking at the beast under her while putting the symbol of his power on her head, amused by desperate look on his face. It seemed like he wanted to reclaim the crown, trying to reach for it, but she quickly, moved her leg against him again, seeing how quickly he became submissive again.

“Earn it first.” She spoke to him softly but with attitude, not letting him to take control away from her.

His crimson eyes looked almost blinded by arousal, whining like a puppy on leash that needed a master to tell him what exactly he has to do to get so desired praise. And Niki enjoyed the sight of big, mighty Technoblade rutting against her body way too much to just give in and let him fuck her like an animal he was. 

“How about you start behaving like a good puppy and hump my leg darling, hm?” she lifted his chin so she could see the way his cheeks burned at her demand, gulping and nodding frantically.

He grabbed her thigh softly, positioning himself the way he could move with ease. He had to close his eyes, the embarrassment getting way too overwhelming for him to even see himself slowly humping his lover’s leg like a dumb mutt, moaning softly with his deep voice filling Niki’s ears, suddenly awakening something inside her that wanted to see more.

“Faster.” She tugged on the leash again, making him look into her eyes while he picked up the pace, cheeks burning as he felt the arousal in his underbelly build up. 

Heat inside him became an unstoppable fire, making him rut against her leg faster and faster, his cock leaking a precum and smearing it everywhere, but Technoblade didn’t care about anything else other than chasing his own release.

She could feel the heat too, even through the thick fabric she could feel how his cock ached, hot and pulsating, signalling that the man that was grabbing onto her thigh like his life depended on it was very, very close. She pulled him even closer, hearing him whine at the sudden lack of friction.

“Cum for me Techno.” She whispered into his ear, feeling his hips stutter as something hot and sticking started trickling down her thigh. Niki heard him moan loudly as he almost painfully clasped onto her arm, riding out his orgasm as his body shook. The sheer power of his release, how intense it was for him to be submissive… 

She just ran her hand through his hair, helping him put himself back together from all the bliss he went through when door opened, the Butcher Army on Technoblade’s porch, ready to attack him but stopping immediately as they all saw what just happened.

“…what the fuck just happened here?”


End file.
